


i'll be coming (back for you)

by stayforthestray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, M/M, SO SAD, Suicide Notes, What Have I Done, You might cry, because I LIVE FOR ANGST, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayforthestray/pseuds/stayforthestray
Summary: i'll come to you my lovei'll come up to where you arei'll come to you forever
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 25





	i'll be coming (back for you)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this sad bunch of words that came out of my brain at 1 am

i loved him  
he loved me  
but i had to lose him  
someday, i hope i can be with him  
that he can make me complete  
all over again

i want to relive that day  
when i saw him  
it was at the bus stop  
it was raining

he had a pink umbrella  
i still remember how that umbrella looks  
maybe because we shared our first kiss under it

he had a yellow backpack  
on our fifth date he gave it to me  
he made me promise not to open it until the right time  
when i asked how i would know when the right time was  
he told me i would know  
and so i promised

i wish i hadn’t promised  
i wish i’d opened it that very second  
i wish i’d known what was coming  
i wish i’d protected him from them

they took my love away from me  
they took my smile away from me  
in just two hours

those voices  
i wish i had known how much they tormented him  
i wish i had known so that i could have done something  
i wish i had held out my hand  
and let him take it  
to stop him from falling  
into that pit of darkness

he often told me  
i was the reason for his smile  
he said i was the main reason  
but i never thought i was the only one

i knew  
the very week before  
i knew  
i knew there was something off  
his voice was dull  
it didn’t radiate happiness like it usually did 

when i asked  
he just lied  
he said he was stressed  
school   
that’s what he blamed it on

i didn’t get to him fast enough  
that night  
i went into our bathroom  
and walked into my nightmares

he was lying there  
cold and stiff  
i knew at that very moment  
i had lost him  
i tried to save him  
i really did  
but in the end  
he was snatched away from me

two weeks later  
now  
i write this letter  
to finally recount what happened  
he was mine   
but he had to leave  
so now i’ll go to him  
like i did that rainy day  
at the bus stop

i’ll find him once again  
and we’ll be happy together once again

this is my last letter to the world  
when you read this i’ll be gone  
i’ll be reunited with him again

i am chris bang  
i am in love with felix lee  
and as of today  
i have joined him   
i am happier now  
because i get to hold hands with my love  
and watch the sunset with him forever

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, you made it to the end. please comment or kudo, either is fine. i love y'all


End file.
